Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana!
by Alleru
Summary: En una serie de drabbles, veremos cómo Sesshomaru y Kagome cómicamente pasan por los clichés más usados para alimentar el hambre por el drama, el romance y la angustia de toda fangirl de la pareja! [Actividad ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!, del foro ¡Siéntate!] PD: Cada drabble es una historia diferente, idependiente del drabble anterior.
1. Cliché 01

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 01: La increíble historia de la chica huérfana y pobre y chico multimillonario que se enamora de ella**

Sesshomaru estrechó sus ojos con un extraño brillo en ellos. Se agachó y acercó su mano a la mejilla sucia de una muchacha.

Unos ojos azules grandes y aborregados se mostraron bajo una cortina de extensas pestañas.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, humana?

—Han muerto, mi señor —respondió—. Mi nombre es Kagome.

Su bestia interna rugió: _«"Huérfana…"»_

 _«"Es humana."»_ , respondió su ser racional.

 _«"Y es pobre."»_ , agregó la bestia.

Y con eso: ¡ganó!

Aunque despreciaba a los humanos, el Lord Sesshomaru no resistió el impulso de llevarla a su castillo para amarla, protegerla y alimentarla por el resto de la eternidad.

 **Palabras:** 100

* * *

Bueno bueno -carraspea-, acepté este reto porque me pareció algo genial! El tema de los clichés (me la paso escribiendo chicle lol) es hilarante en algunos casos... (Yo misma he agregado unos cuantos en mis historias, creo) Así que... vamos a ponerle un poco de humor. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? :D

Un abrazo!

P.D.: ¡Voy a seguir todas las otras historias! ¡Lo prometo!

P.D.2: Pásense por el foro ¡Siéntate!, está lleno de aventuras en alta mar, ron e Inuyasha... no se van a arrepentir!


	2. Cliché 02

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _*_ _Flashback: Todo lo escrito entre_ _«» y en cursiva._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 02: Esa vez que fui a la ciudad por primera vez y conocí al ejecutivo sensual que terminó siendo el amor de mi vida.**

 _«Kagome caminaba por la ciudad junto a los rascacielos más altos que había visto en toda su vida. Era la primera vez que salía de su pueblo y tan asombrada estaba con todo lo nuevo que veía que no notó al hombre parado en medio de la acera y chocó contra él._

 _—_ _¿Está bien, abuelo? —preguntó Kagome al hombre de cabellos blancos que le daba la espalda. Su acento sureño era marcado._

 _Cuando el hombre volteó, su rostro le dijo que no pasaba de los 30 años. Tenía la mirada más fría, más desdeñosa y apática que había visto en su vida.»_

 _—_ Espera, Kagome —interrumpió Sango—. ¿No dijiste que era un hombre muy respetuoso y amable?

Kagome elevó una ceja, sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Sí, sí —dijo ella—. Pero, vamos Sango, tiré su celular y su portafolios al piso. Es más que lógico que un ejecutivo como él me mirara así. Aparte —continuó—, una mirada con tanto odio solo puede convertirse en una de amor, ¿no es cierto?

Sango se achicó de hombros y Kagome siguió su relato.

 _«Era muy hermoso. La masculinidad y sensualidad se escurrían por todo su trabajado cuerpo. Sus labios eran finos, sus rasgos muy suaves, su nariz tan recta y perfecta que parecía esculpida, y la sombra de ojos magenta resalt….»_

—¡¿Eh?! —preguntó Sango, cortándole la inspiración de vuelta—. ¿Sombra de ojos? ¡Kagome, los hombres de verdad no usan…!

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

—¡ÉL ES UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! —gritó con una vena en la frente—. Si interrumpes de nuevo, no te contaré qué pasó.

 _«Él se limitó a tomar sus cosas del piso y se giró para cruzar la calle, ignorándola por completo. Kagome observó como se alejaba y lo vio ingresar a una cafetería justo en frente. Con decisión, cruzó la calle._

 _—_ _Hola —dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a él —. Mi nombre es Kagome._

 _Sesshomaru elevó una ceja._

 _—_ _Es la primera vez que visito la ciudad —dijo ella al ver que él no hablaba._

 _—_ _Se nota._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Kagome, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—_ _Careces de educación, respeto y atención—dijo él levantándose de la mesa—… y tu acento te delata._

 _—_ _¡Qué maleducado! —exclamó ella levantándose también._

 _Él no hizo más que mirarla con desdén y salir del lugar.»_

—¿Y? —preguntó Sango, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Salieron?

Kagome, que se había quedado callada mientras recordaba el suceso en la cafetería, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Capaz —y sólo capaz— había exagerado con los detalles que le había dado a su amiga días atrás. El hombre la había rechazado y humillado de la peor manera, mostrándole un lado de la vida del que no era consciente.

Con el orgullo herido, decidió continuar con su _cuento_.

—¡Hablamos por horas y horas! ¡No quería irse! —dijo Kagome riendo nerviosa—. Siento que es el amor de mi vida.

—Dijiste lo mismo de Inuyasha.

Sango bostezó.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Kagome—. Pero en ese entonces no conocía la ciudad.

 **Palabras:** 500

* * *

Continuando con los retos! Subo el siguiente! Gracias chicas por sus comentarios! Uds siempre me animan aunque la inspiración se agote y el frasco tarde en cargarse! ¿Qué les pareció?

Nos leemos en una hora!


	3. Cliché 03

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _* Pensamientos:_ _Todo lo escrito entre_ _«""» y en cursiva._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 03: Nos amamos y ¡verga, parece que somos familia!**

Los labios masculinos esparcieron besos húmedos y apasionados por todo el cuello de Kagome. Él buscaba con desesperación su atención y no la conseguía, entonces recurrió a otro tipo de _estrategias._ Ubicado tras ella, deslizó su mano por debajo de la yukata de Kagome y dejó que sus dedos le provocaran suspiros al tocar la suave piel de su seno izquierdo, sin dañarla con sus garras.

Ella gimió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sesshomaru —murmuró.

Aún así, su mirada seguía clavada en otro lugar. Sesshomaru bufó.

—¿Qué es lo que quita tu atención de este Sesshomaru?

—Son… pinturas familiares… viejas —dijo ella entrecortadamente, mostrándole uno de los papiros—. Tengo que hacer un árbol familiar.

Sesshomaru elevó una ceja y lo tomó, sin dejar de lado el precioso pecho de Kagome —por supuesto—. En la pintura se podía observar a una pareja, rodeada por 4 niñas y 2 niños, todos de diferentes edades. Calculó que eran los hijos de la pareja, pero lo que le llamó la atención al Daiyoukai no fue la cantidad de crías sino: la pareja.

Aunque el papiro estaba maltrecho y ajado por el tiempo, se podía observar claramente a una mujer muy parecida a Kagome —y era obvio pues eran familiares—, pero el hombre tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los suyos. _«"Hasta el color de cabellos."»_ , se dijo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó.

—Él es —dijo Kagome antes de quedarse callada, mirar a Sesshomaru para volver a mirar la pintura, repetidas veces.

Esa noche, a pesar de los reclamos del Lord, Kagome volvió a su época con toda la intención de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Al llegar, no tardó en buscar a su madre y mostrarle su hallazgo.

—Mamá… ¿quiénes son ellos?

Su madre observó la imagen con detenimiento.

—Ellos son tus tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelos —respondió con una sonrisa—. El abuelo siempre dijo que te parecías mucho a la tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuela Kagome.

Kagome cayó de espaldas.

¡¿Cómo _demonios_ se lo iba a decir?! _«"¡Hey, Sesshomaru! Soy tu tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieta… procreamos 6 hermosos hijos que tuvieron hijos y sus hijos tuvieron hijos y los hijos de sus hijos tuvieron hijos… y así sucesivamente hasta que yo nací…"»_ , pensó.

Suspiró mirando hacia el fondo del pozo. Aún sin la valentía de lanzarse al pasado.

Ella y Sesshomaru habían hecho cosas innombrables bajo el título del amor eterno. Pero si por algún motivo, circunstancia o razón algo ocurría y ellos se separaban, probablemente ella nunca nacería y el futuro cambiaría.

Ni bien saltó a pozo, sintió la calidez de la magia ancestral rodearla y el aura de Sesshomaru que la aguardaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él mientras caía elegantemente junto a ella.

Sesshomaru se agachó para besarla, pero Kagome esquivó su beso.

Los ojos dorados se estrecharon y su rostro se endureció.

—Sesshomaru…. yo —empezó ella.

—Detén el balbuceo —ordenó él. Su voz sonaba helada y mortal como una espada.

Fue entonces que Kagome, juntando valor desde los confines de su cuerpo, le contó la verdad.

Él se limitó a observarla. ¿Cómo podía decirle él a Kagome que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran relacionados? Es más… no le importaría que fuera su hermana, después de todo era un demonio perro y los perros en ciertas ocasiones se reproducían hasta con su madre con tal de seguir con el linaje. Aunque eso sólo ocurrió milenios atrás cuando eran pocos en la tierra.

Observó la mirada de angustia en la chica que ahora se negaba a estar entre sus brazos y suspiró.

—Vamos —dijo Sesshomaru acariciándole la mejilla—, tenemos que engendrar a tu tatara-tatara-tatarabuela.

Kagome lo miró con incredulidad, molestia, odio —todo en uno— y salió del pozo dejándolo solo.

Sesshomaru resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que en algún momento del futuro, él y Kagome tendrían tanto sexo como para dar a luz a toda una manada.

 **Palabras: 650**

* * *

 _Buenos días! Cómo están hoy?! Haha... Este fue el cliché que me inspiró para aceptar el reto. Morí de risa cuando lo imaginé... así que burlándome un poco sobre los problemas de viajar en el tiempo y el tema de que los demonios perros deben ser como los perros (cosa que es tan ilógica en ciertos casos, digo yo)... Aquí tienen el primer drabble del día, que espero que sea del agrado de ustedes! ¿Me dirán que tal quedó?_

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! NuezYDulce, deja que la parodia fluya en vos! Estoy segura que te saldrá algo genial y me encantará leerlo! Yo creo que soy mejor en pensar historias y desarrollarlas poquito, que escribir largas historias sobre un mismo tema y quedarme sin inspiración (T.T como me pasa ahora)_

 _Nos leemos en unas horas!_


	4. Cliché 04

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _* Flashback:_ _Todo lo escrito entre_ _«» y en cursiva._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 04: El chico que amo se casará con mi hermana malvada. _Puta bida_.**

 _«Kagome lloraba copiosamente mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Inuyasha esperaba parado junto un sacerdote de la iglesia católica japonesa. Con una sonrisa en los labios, llegó hasta él y se quedó mirándolo. Sus ojos azules brillaban anhelantes._

 _Sin embargo, sintió que la empujaban y cayó de bruces. Era su hermana que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

 _—Apártate, niña tonta —ordenó Kikyo—. YO soy la que se casa hoy._

 _Kikyo empezó a reír y los invitados no aguantaron la tentación de burlarse de la pobre Kagome.»_

—Pensé que me amaba….

 _—_ Kagome —dijo su terapeuta—. Es la décima vez que hablas de ese sueño.

—¡Lo sé, onii-san!

¡Y no aguantó más!

Se quitó las gafas y empezó a masajear con insistencia el puente de su nariz.

—¡Deja de decirme así, mujer! —bramó—. ¡No soy tu _onii-san_! ¡Inuyasha se casará con Kikyo! ¡Supéralo!

Kagome abrió la boca para reclamar, pero él se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana abierta.

—¡Si yo, Sesshomaru, escucho tus lamentos una vez más, te mataré!

Frente a los ojos de una atónita Kagome, deshizo el cuadernillo donde tomaba apuntes con su veneno y huyó convertido en una bola de luz.

—¡Onii-saaaaan!

 **Palabras: 200**

* * *

 _Ay Dios... Todo bien contigo Lari.. pero mataría porque mi terapeuta sea un hombre así.. Haha! ¿Seré yo la única que desee eso?_


	5. Cliché 05

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿Qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 05: Yo solo era una chica normal y de pronto _él_ apareció. (Chica normal/Actor famoso)**

Él abrió la puerta de su departamento, encontrándose con Kagome. Odio en sus ojos azules.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó.

La miró confundido.

—¡Kagome Higurashi, nueva novia de Sesshomaru Taisho se emborracha y canta "Mesa que más aplauda"! —leyó en voz alta—. ¡¿Fotografías exclusivas?!

Sesshomaru le arrebató el diario.

—¡¿Una orgía con su mejor amiga y el hermano menor del famoso actor?! ¡¿Un niño también estuvo involucrado?! ¡¿Y UN GATO?!

—¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

—¿MI CULPA? No fui el que perdió el control y —miró nuevamente el periódico— la ¡¿virginidad?!

Kagome chilló.

—¡Estas cosas no me pasaban antes de conocerte, idiota!

 **Palabras: 100**

* * *

 _Ufff... este me costó! Pasó por 10 transformaciones antes de borrar todo y quedarme colgada mirando el cursor titilar... Pero la inspiración llegó en forma de botella de ron.. y acá lo tienen... Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos este donde el grupo se emborracha...! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Yo pasaría por eso y más con tal de poder llamar a Sesshomaru "mi novio"! Haha_

 _Aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios! Gracias! Y... lo sé lo sé... no es la pareja favorita de todos.. pero lastimosamente sólo me inspiro con ellos... son tan diferentes y tan complementarios que me es imposible no adorarlos (aunque sea algo imposible).. Espero que puedan soportar mi pequeño delirio!_

 _Un beso y un abrazo!_


	6. Cliché 06

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _* Flashback/Sueños:_ _Todo lo escrito entre_ _«» y en cursiva._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 06: Oh, el amor de secundaria, y esas erecciones involuntarias**

 _«—¿Sesshomaru?_

 _Él levantó la vista y la vio acercarse. Su uniforme de secundaria mostrando más de lo debido contra el viento. Estaba_ _ilógicamente_ _enamorado de ella._

 _Permaneció callado cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, colocó su mano sobre su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo sobre el pantalón._

 _—¿Dónde está el gatito? —preguntó afinando la voz—. ¿Dónde?_

 _Sesshomaru intentó no voltear los ojos._

 _¿Las mujeres pensaban que eso era sexy? ¡No lo era!_

 _Pero, con sólo imaginar esos labios sobre…»_

Y gracias a ese sueño a mitad del receso…

…ahora caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza en alto y portando una GRAN erección. Ignoró la mirada lasciva de las mujeres y la burla en los ojos de su medio-hermano.

—¡Ja! No sabes cómo domar a la _bestia_ , ¿eh, grandulón? —preguntó Inuyasha con sorna.

—Yo, Sesshomaru, no recurriré a métodos tan denigrantes —declaró con orgullo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con _eso_?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de la única culpable: _Kagome_. Caminaba hacia él, con su dedo señalando algo.

—¡Qué cosa TAN _grande_! _—_ dijo sonriendo—. ¿La tengo que _tragar_ entera?

Pasó de largo y tomó uno de los libros que traía Sango.

—Sí, para Historia —respondió.

Y Sesshomaru se esfumó.

 **Palabras: 200**

* * *

 _¡Estoy sonrojada! ¡Lo admito! Escribir este tipo de cosas me da... como que cosita! ¡Dios! Qué mente más perversa la de ese chico, eh?_


	7. Cliché 07

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _* Flashback:_ _Todo lo escrito entre_ _«» y en cursiva._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 07: La chica buena, el chico gamberro. La secundaria parece ser la mejor temática**

 _«—Higurashi, desde hoy serás tutora de Sesshomaru Taisho —informó el director de la secundaria._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —preguntó ella._

 _—_ _Si no logras que se comporte durante el último mes y deje de amenazar de muerte a los docentes, te bajaré la nota en Humanidades a un "A"._

 _—_ _¡¿"A"?!_

 _—_ _¡Sí! —dijo él—. Existe una nota "A", sin el "+"._

 _Y Naraku empezó a reír malévolamente mientras aparecía una nube negra sobre Kagome.»_

Ahora, ella estaba sentada frente a Sesshomaru. Él no emitía palabra alguna.

Cuando Kagome empezó a hacer caras raras, él elevó una ceja. Sesshomaru podía oler la bondad en la chica. Era como el olor de la lavandina desinfectando el salón de clases. Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon, deseosos de corromper toda esa pureza.

—Ríndete.

—No —replicó Kagome.

—Ríndete —repitió él, aunque _nunca_ repetía sus órdenes.

—No lo haré —dijo decidida—. ¡Te comportarás o purificaré tu sofisticado trasero youkai!

Sesshomaru bufó.

¿De verdad pensaba que podría purificarlo? Pobre ilusa.

Frente a sus atónitos ojos azules, desplegó sus garras y dejó fluir su veneno.

«Al día siguiente»

—¡Póngame la "A"! ¡No me importa mi promedio! —apuntó a Naraku—. ¡Prefiero no ir a la universidad antes que pasar un minuto más con a él!

 **Palabras: 200**

* * *

 _Lo sé... Lo sé... ¿Qué puedo decirles? Es tan típico que el director o el profesor por alguna MAGICA e INEXPLICABLE razón decida enviar a la oveja a la cueva del lobo... Piensan que la chica/o buena/o va a lograr que el chico/a malo/a cambie de la nada... Y bueno... También recordé a esas chicas durante la secundaria que sacaban un 9,5... y morían! Porque no era un 10! Yo lo único que deseaba con toda mi alma era no reprobar y tener un promedio decente.. Pero bueno..._

 _Me encanta que se rieran! Es lo que me gusta ver en los demás! Rían... rían! Dominaremos el mundo muy pronto! ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡Gracias de corazón por los reviews! Todas estamos al mismo nivel Sofi! Solo vamos a ritmos diferentes, no apresures las ideas.. ellas vienen solas!_

 _Nos leemos en un rato!_


	8. Cliché 08

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 08: Otra gran historia de cómo se pueden todos enamorar del patito feo**

¿Eran los granos en su frente?, ó ¿los de la mejilla? Probablemente, eran los de sus hombros que se dejaban ver en los días de verano.

Deseaba explotarlos, saborear su contenido y terminar por besar esos brackets. Sentir esos bigotes contra su piel lampiña.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

Era una desgracia pensar en ello y se negaba rotundamente a ser como Inuyasha y Kouga que peleaban por estar con ella.

No.

 _Él_ no se rebajaría.

La vio tropezar con sus propios pies y se agachó para recoger sus lentes. ¡Eran tan gruesos!

—Gracias —dijo Kagome con timidez.

Su bestia bramó de excitación.

 **Palabras: 100**

* * *

 _¿Porqué las descripciones tan gráficas? Porque siempre, al inicio de las historias destacan lo peor de las_ _patitas feas... Que su cabello, que sus granos.. que sus brackets (aunque ahora están de moda -creanme, lo sé!-)... que sus bigotes.. Aunque siempre termina teniendo un cuerazo y sólo usa ropas grandes porque no tiene autoestima... Al final, siempre es la timidez, la torpeza, la inocencia y la bondad de estas chicas lo que atrae a los chicos.._

 _Ando divagando... mal! Espero les guste! ¿Me estoy saliendo del contexto? ¡Háganmelo saber!_


	9. Cliché 09

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 09: Nunca se va a fijar en mí por lo normal que soy. ¡Debo cambiar mi estilo!**

Aguardaba una mesa sentada en la barra de un restaurante, cuando lo conoció. Él la miraba insistentemente, como esperando a que ella dijera algo. Kagome lo observó con curiosidad y al ver que él no decía nada, volvió su vista al frente.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —preguntó él, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí —respondió Kagome—. ¿Tú?

—¿No me reconoces?

Kagome lo miró bien.

El chico tenía el cabello blanco semi-corto y desordenado, unos ojos dorados increíbles y unos brazos que mataría por tocar.

¿Dónde lo había visto?

—¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? —insistió.

—La verdad es que tengo mala memoria —dijo ella, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios—. ¿De la secundaria?

En ese momento, él cambió por completo su expresión y su postura.

—Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, cantante de la banda "Bakusaiga".

Kagome le sonrió.

—Es que no conozco mucho de música.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru la introdujo al bello mundo del _Metal_ Pesado.

Kagome escuchaba ¿asombrada? No podría decirlo. Pero nunca imaginó lo profundo y lo _INTENSO_ de ese estilo musical en particular. Con la promesa de volverse a ver, Sesshomaru le pidió su número telefónico.

«Al día siguiente»

—¡Buenos días, Eri! —saludó Kagome, sacando la lengua lo más que podía.

—¡Buenos días, Kag…!

Eri se giró para saludarla, pero dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la vio.

—¿Ka…Kagome? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó con ambas manos cubriendo su boca—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—¡Ayer conocí a un chico divino! —dijo Kagome acomodándose el cabello—. ¡Es metalero!

—Pero… —dijo Eri, mordiéndose el labio—. KISS es una banda de Rock Pesado, Kagome.

Kagome parpadeó sin entender.

—Rock Pesado no es Metal.

—¿Ah? ¿No? —preguntó Kagome.

—No…

Y Kagome salió corriendo al baño. Debía quitarse la pintura blanca que cubría todo su rostro y la enorme estrella de color negro en su mejilla.

«Al día siguiente»

—¡Hey, Yuka! ¿Qué hay?

Kagome se acomodó la bandana roja que caía —otra vez— sobre sus ojos.  
—¿Kagome? ¿Que demonios te pasó por la cabeza para venir así?

—Es que conocí a un chico que canta en una banda de Metal…

—Axl Rose no es metalero…

—¡Oh…!

«Al día siguiente»

—¡Ayumi! ¿Wasup?

—¿Eh?

Ayumi la observó mejor.

—¡Qué playera tan… ¿interesante? —dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Es de una banda de Metal —comentó ella, re-acomodando su gargantilla de tachas.

—Emmm… Kagome… AC/DC no es una banda de metal

—¿No?

«Al final de ese día, en Wacdonalds»

—Mou —dijo Kagome recostando la cabeza sobre la mesa—, jamás encajaré con él. El es todo _metalero_ y _pesado…_ y yo…yo… Soy muy normal…

—Quizá eso fue lo que le atrajo de ti —dijo Yuka.

—¿Estás loca, Yuka?

—Si es quien dices que es —dijo Eri, terminando de masticar su hamburguesa—, tiene mil quinientas fans metaleras. Debe estar aburrido de tener siempre lo mismo.

—¡Cierto! ¿Porqué te pediría tu número si no? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Creo que tienen razón, chicas —exclamó Kagome con entusiasmo—. ¡Debo convertirme en una Pinky Girl!

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi suspiraron derrotadas.

 **Palabras: 500**

* * *

 _Suelo dudar MUCHO de lo que escribo! Pero, amé este... les juro xD! Ay... pero bueno... todas terminamos pensando lo mismo en algún momento (?) Ahora puedo distinguir entre varios tipos de Metal y esos días de confusión pasaron... LOL!_

 _¡¿Qué les pareció?!_

 _¡Nos leemos soon enough! ¡Besotes!_

 _PD: Soy nueva en esto de los retos... así que no sé si es competencia o no xD Pero me encantó! Gracias por tu voto! *Se postula a Miss Fanfiction*_


	10. Cliché 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 10: Las chicas llegan a la secundaria y son las más geniales de todas las geniales. _Oh, yeah_**

Kagome, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de atravesar los enormes portones de la Secundaria Shunjutsi.

¡Estaban tan emocionadas y se sentían TAN adultas!

Los ojos azules de Kagome brillaron.

¡Por fin le darían su primer beso! ¡Por fin encontraría un hombre real que de verdad la amara! —no necesariamente en ese orden—.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó Yuka.

—¡Sí! —respondieron las otras al unísono.

Combinando moños, mochilas, labiales y otros accesorios, caminaron por el gran jardín hasta el edificio.

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció al observar que todos sus compañeros de años anteriores estaban ahí.

¿Dónde estaban los hombres guapos y las grandes fiestas?

Lo peor de todo era que _él_ estaba ahí.

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba sexymente recostado por un pilar, una de sus piernas doblada y sus manos en los bolsillos.

¿Recordaría lo que le dijo el último día de clases?

 _«—Sesshomaru, yo… la próxima vez que me veas seré toda una mujer y te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado—dijo entregándole su fotografía.»_

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y de su bolsillo sacó la fotografía que ella le había obsequiado.

—Hn… Han pasado tres meses —le susurró al oído—, y tus pechos no han crecido, Higurashi.

 **Palabras: 200**

* * *

 _AY ay... cuando empiezan la secundaria y se sienten tan tan tan grandes, geniales, divinas... Llegan con más pechos, mas altas, más lindas, más todo... y solo fueron unos meses de vacaciones.. ¿Cirugía plástica o cómo es la cosa?!_

 _Tengo a las mejores reviewers del mundo entero! Gracias GRACIAS por sus comentarios! Me encanta que rían conmigo (y no de mí haha)! Gracias Morgan por invitarme a ese foro tan genial! Me divertí mucho haciendo estos drabbles.. y un viaje inesperado me impidió terminar de hacer todos los clichés, pero planeo continuar con ellos hasta acabarlos todos!_

 _Hasta donde lleguemos!_

 _Nos leemos soon enough!_


	11. Cliché 11

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 11:** **Ey, nunca besé a nadie, mejor amigo. ¿No es una GRAN idea que me enseñes? (¡Bien ahí, campeón!)**

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su mejor amigo tomarse un helado.

¡Rayos! ¿Hasta eso tenía que hacerlo con estilo? Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró.

—Deja de mirarme así, mujer —ordenó él—. Es molesto.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

¿Se lo pedía? ¿Qué diría él? ¿Que sí? Probablemente: que no.

Empuñando sus manos, asintió la cabeza con decisión.

—¡Sesshomaru —lo llamó, resuelta—, dame un beso!

Él entrecerró los ojos. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿No tenías un cita con Kouga Okami esta tarde? —preguntó con repulsión. Aquel hombre no le caía para nada bien.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella—. ¡Pero necesito que me beses!

—¿Sabes lo ilógico que suena eso? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Él va a besarme hoy, y si no me enseñas, pensará que nunca jamás besé a nadie y que soy una inexperta —declaró ella en apenas un murmullo.

—¿Y no lo eres?

—Sí —respondió Kagome—. Por eso tienes que besarme…

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Piensas que porque soy sexy, musculoso, enigmático y frío soy un juguete sexual, Kagome?

—¿Eh? —dijo mirándolo con sorpresa—. ¡Yo solo quiero que me enseñes a besar! Eres mi mejor amigo, jamás te vería como un juguete.

Sesshomaru, mirándola con aburrimiento en los ojos, le embarró su cono de helado en la boca.

—¿Qué caraj…?

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a remover con sus labios el delicioso postre, primero de su mejilla y luego de sus labios. Sesshomaru se movía expertamente entre los carnosos y tiernos labios de Kagome. En unos minutos, le enseñó desde un simple beso a labios cerrados, el beso francés, el holandés, y hasta le mostró el pequinés.

Cuando Sesshomaru terminó de limpiarla y se separó sonriendo de lado.

—Que Okami intente superar eso —dijo con autosuficiencia y se retiró dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

 _«Diablos…»_ , pensó Kagome.

 **Palabras: 200**

* * *

 _Ohhh... Siento la adrenalina recorrer mis venas! Tengo 3% de batería en la mac... y no sé dónde está el bendito cargador! Espero que les guste! SI encuentro el coso... intentaré subir un drabble o cap más de algo! Capaz no sea tan parodia, pero argh... moriría por un mejor amigo así de sexy y que sepa besar como pequinés ahahahah lol_

 _Gracias Franela, Nuez y Chovita por sus comentarios! Son veloces y amorosas! Ay... yo me sentía toda preciosa en la secundaria... y resulté ser la más baja... ¡Los pechos son_ _solucionables! Tranquila! Terminarán creciendo! Y como decís, tiene más beneficios que desventajas...! nos leemos soon enough! 2%_


	12. Cliché 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 12: Somos amigos de toda la vida. De pronto, ella tiene un pretendiente.**

Sesshomaru miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil por quinta vez en ese cuarto de hora.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

En toda una vida de amistad, ella nunca pasaba más de una hora sin escribirle. ¡Era como si no pudiese sobrevivir sin que las células del "cordón umbilical" invisible que los unía hicieran sinapsis! Y ahora, aparte de que llegaría tarde para ver su anime favorito, ¡tampoco le respondía!

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer la "Jakenseñal", escuchó una notificación del WhatsApp.

¡Por fin!

«"Hey, Sessh… :( ¿Estás ahí?"»

«"¿Te molestarás si cancelo lo de esta noche?"»

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron al leer, extrañados. ¿Cancelar?

«"Es que Kouga me preparó una sorpresa y… / no quiero dejarlo colgado."»

«"¡Compró ositos de goma *-*!"»

«"¡Creo que me pedirá que seamos novios 3!"»

Se escuchó un leve _crack_ y la pantalla táctil empezó a resquebrajarse bajo su mano tensa.

¿Qué podría responderle?

«"Ok."»

 **Palabras: 150**

* * *

 _Perdooooooooon por tardar tanto en escribir esto para uds! Pero la inspiración simplemente no venía a mí..! Espero de verdad que les guste esta miniconversación... Y... Debemos admitirlo! Todas abandonamos al bello y precioso sedsy coso que nos espera con el anime en pausa... por un tonto con las gomitas de osos! ¡Pobre Sessh! Yo no te haría eso!_

 _GRACIAS! POR tan hermosos reviews! Sí! Señoras, yo también mojé las bragas con el drabble 11! ¿Lo escribí yo, señor?! Cada una tiene su favorito! Y me encanta saber cuáles son! Espero que me digan que piensan de este!_

 _Que tengan un bello día mañana! Recuerden lo hermosas que son! Nos leemos soon enough!_


	13. Cliché 13

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

 _* Contado en varios drabbles de 100 palabras._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 13** **: ¡NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA!**

 **Día 1**

Kagome observó con sus grandes ojos azules a los Taisho.

Irasue y Toga la miraban encantados.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Kagome —dijo Toga, cordialmente.

—Es un honor, Sr. Taisho —dijo ella, extendiendo un folio—. Este es mi curriculum.

Irasue lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a ojearlo.

—Puedo ver que tienes muchas referencias, cursos e incluso un… ¿diplomado en cuidado de niños por la Universidad de Tokio?

Kagome asintió enérgicamente, reacomodando la tira de su gran mochila amarilla. Cargada de juegos, golosinas, frutas, vegetales, más alimentos y libros didácticos.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenían uno! —dijo Toga riendo abiertamente.

.

—Madre, explícame esto —preguntó señalando a Kagome.

—Sesshomaru, ella es tu nueva niñera.

Él reprimió las ganas de voltear los ojos.

—Tengo 21 años. ¡No necesito una niñera!

—Kagome es una experta en el arte de cuidar niños —explicó Irasue.

—Hijo, Kagome se quedará contigo.

Cuando Toga terminó de hablar, Sesshomaru les dio la espalda y desapareció en el pasillo.

—¡La pasarán genial! —le dijo Toga a Kagome—. Es un poco testarudo, pero no te molestará.

Kagome, aún con la boca abierta, lo miró desconcertada.

—¿ _Él_ es el _niño_ al que debo cuidar?

Ambos asintieron y, tomando sus maletas, huyeron.

 **Día 2**

Sesshomaru estaba viendo un programa de la National Geographic cuando Kagome apagó el televisor y se paró frente a él cruzando los brazos.

Los ojos dorados se estrecharon.

—Apártate —ordenó él.

—Es hora de dormir, Sesshomaru —anunció Kagome.

¿Hablaba enserio? ¿No se había dado cuenta que sus padres estaban dementes?

Sesshomaru se levantó y se acercó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo, Sesshomaru, haré lo que me plazca.

Kagome, al principio, lo miró con sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué harás al respecto, _niña_?

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella lo miró socarronamente y respondió:

—Llamaré a tu madre.

 **Día 3**

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Sesshomaru señalando su desayuno con una ceja elevada.

Kagome se limpió los labios y bebió un trago de agua antes de responderle.

—Son pulpitos de embutido, papas en forma de conejitos, huevos fritos felices y bacon.

La miró con incredulidad.

¿Había perdido la razón?

—¡No soy una criatura, así que deja de tratarme como una! —ordenó.

—Tu madre no especificó tu edad cuando se contactó conmigo —confesó—. Además, es lo único que sé preparar.

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon.

—¡Así que come y cállate!

Por alguna razón, Sesshomaru la dejó vivir después de eso.

 **Día 4**

Kagome se dirigía a su habitación por el pasillo, cuando unos sonidos extraños llamaron su atención. Parada junto al cuarto de Sesshomaru, escuchó lo que parecían ser _gemidos_. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Golpeó la puerta con insistencia, hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

—Lárgate.

Ella volvió a golpear la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó la perilla girar.

Kagome se quedó muda al observar el pecho descubierto y bañado en sudor de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—¿Q-Qué estabas haciendo?

La miró con incredulidad.

—Ejercicios.

Le respondió y cerró la puerta sin volver a mirarla.

 **Día 5**

Ató sus largos cabellos con un listón y suspiró. Era día de hacer el aseo.

Terminaba de limpiar la cocina, cuando Sesshomaru se colocó detrás y estiró un brazo para alcanzar un vaso. En el proceso, un objeto cayó de su bolsillo y Kagome lo agarró.

¡Oh, y cómo se arrepentiría!

 _«"¿Es un condón?"»_ , se preguntó.

Él le arrebató el objeto y, llevándoselo a la boca, rompió el envoltorio con los dientes de una manera que hizo flaquear las piernas de Kagome. Vació su contenido en el vaso y lo llenó de agua.

—Son vitaminas, ¿te apetece? —le preguntó burlón.

 **Día 6**

Sesshomaru bajó las escaleras, alertado por Kagome que lo llamaba gritando. Esperando encontrarla semi-muerta al pie de las escaleras, reprimió un bufido al verla escribiendo una carta.

—Espero que estés agonizando…

—¡Ven! ¡Vamos a escribir cartas a Santa! —interrumpió ella con entusiasmo.

 _«"¿Qué?"»,_ fue la pregunta que se esparció por la mente de Sesshomaru.

¡Esa mujer había perdido completamente la cabeza!

—Yo, Sesshomaru, estoy al tanto de que Santa es sólo un…

—¡Silencio! —dijo ella empuñando las manos—, dije que… ¡Vamos a escribir cartas a Santa!

El entusiasmo seguía allí, pero una amenaza de muerte latía bajo esas palabras.

.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Kagome se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—¿Hojo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se ajustó la gorra y se rascó la nuca con una mano.

—Vine a entregar un pedido, ¿tú que haces aquí?

—Estoy…

—Toma —dijo Sesshomaru extendiendo un billete—, guarda el cambio.

Tomó la pizza y tras darle un beso en el cuello a Kagome, cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

—Eres MI niñera —explicó él—, y no me gusta compartir.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Sesshomaru no esperó para responderle, siguió hasta la cocina y —sorprendentemente, esa noche— tuvieron una apacible cena.

 **Día 7**

—¡Feliz navidad! —exclamó Kagome, emocionada.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

Vestía un estúpido suéter con un reno deforme bordado enfrente, una gorra de Santa y sostenía frente a él un regalo.

—Es para ti —dijo ella—, tómalo.

Él tomó el presente y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de la chica que lo miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Y dentro de la caja encontró una máquina creadora y lanzadora de bolas de nieve.

—Lo siento, de verdad pensé que eras un niño —explicó con pena.

¡Oh, y cuán equivocada estaba!

Pero, Sesshomaru amaba las bolas de nieve, así que sonrió.

.

Sesshomaru entró a la casa y la vio sentada frente al televisor, parecía muy concentrada en un programa de cocina así que no esperó y le lanzó algo a las manos.  
Para cuando Kagome reaccionó, él ya se había ido.

Abrió apresuradamente el envoltorio del objeto y encontró una cadena de oro blanco con un dije que tenía forma de reno en su interior.

 _«"¿Es un… pulpo bebé?"»_ , se preguntó.

En la tarjeta, con la letra más pulcra que vio en un hombre —y vio miles—, estaba escrito "Feliz navidad"

—Sí… es un pulo —dijo pensativa mientras se lo colocaba.

 **Día 8**

Cuando entró a la casa, esperaba ver a Kagome frente al televisor. Pero no la encontró.

Buscó en la cocina, en el cuarto de lavar, en la piscina, incluso en el sótano y, finalmente, buscó en su cuarto.

Ella no estaba… ni sus cosas.

—¿Hijo?

Reconoció la voz de su madre.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó él, girándose.

Irasue levantó una ceja.

—Volvimos antes para pasar navidad contigo —explicó—. ¿No te alegra?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos.

—Y queríamos que Kagome vaya con su familia.

¿Justo en este momento se les ocurría sentir el espíritu de navideño?

Sesshomaru bufó.

.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la entrada con un bastón de caramelo en la boca y lo soltó al ver que era Sesshomaru Taisho el que esperaba.

—¿Sess…Sesshomaru? —preguntó—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él no dijo una palabra, le extendió una nota y Kagome la leyó atentamente.

 _"Al parecer, nuestro hijo te considera una excelente madre. Queremos pedirte, por favor, que lo aceptes hasta que este capricho se le pase. Te agradecemos por todo lo que has hecho por él._

 _Los esperamos mañana para el almuerzo._

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Atentamente._

 _Toga e Irasue Taisho"_

—Qué mierd…

Y Sesshomaru volvió a sonreírle.

 **Palabras:** 1200

* * *

 _Hola! ¿Cómo están?! El tiempo que tengo es corto, pero quiero decirles ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias por su paciencia y gracias por el cariño de siempre! Me tomó bastante inspirarme para esta sección y espero que les guste... haha el final ni yo me lo esperaba... pero me dije... ¿Porqué no?_

 _¡Cuéntenme que tal les pareció y espero que nos leamos soon enough!_

 _Un abrazo de oso para todos!_


	14. Cliché 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa de la actividad del mes de agosto (2016) del foro ¡Siéntate! (¡Clichés!)_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Drabble 14: Él ya eligió. Creo que me voy a tirar en los brazos de alguna otra persona. (El hermano es una opción válida).**

Kagome miraba con ojos llorosos como Inuyasha abrazaba y besaba a Kikyo entre sus brazos. Los Shinidamachu los rodeaban dándoles un aire románticamente etéreo. Era mucho más amor en un beso del que había recibido en toda su vida. Gimoteando se giró, encontrándose con Sesshomaru que observaba la escena sin ninguna expresión facial.

—Sesshomaru —susurró ella, retrocediendo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él no le respondió, pero inmediatamente Kagome vio en los ojos ámbar un brillo particular que no había notado antes. ¿Podría ser que él, Sesshomaru, el Daiyoukai más poderoso de todo Japón pudiera estar…?

Pero, ¡Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos! ¿Cómo podría ser que aceptara el hecho de que ella era una simple humana? Y los hijos… ¡serían hanyōs! Sesshomaru despreciaba a Inuyasha por sus orígenes… ¿odiaría a los hijos que tuvieran juntos?

No, no…

Ella contuvo la respiración y él la miró extrañado.

Notando el hilo de pensamientos que se bordaba en la mente de Kagome, Sesshomaru endureció la mirada y giró sobre sus talones.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Kagome hizo un puchero y, finalmente, lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

Después de todo, estaba segura que él la rechazaba sólo porque no podía ser sincero con sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando una mano chorreando veneno amenazó con agarrarla del cuello, Kagome entendió, que su amor estaba destinado a ser.

 **Palabras: 220**

* * *

 _¡No saben cuánto aprecio todos sus comentarios! Los leí todos y cada uno... me recuerdan la ilusión y la alegría con la que_ _escribía todas y cada una de mis historias... Muchos abrazos._

 _A._


	15. Cliché 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic está inspirado en la actividad del mes de agosto (2016) del foro ¡Siéntate! (¡Clichés!)_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Cliché 15: Después de estar juntos, el olor de la mujer se mezcla con el del Youkai y cambia**

Sesshomaru estaba recostado plácidamente contra un árbol, su pierna doblada y el brazo reposado en ella. Oh, la sonrisa cínica que se dibujaba en sus finos labios y la mirada macabra en sus ojos eran producto de su orgullo.

Kagome olía completa y únicamente a _él_.

 _—_ _Sesshomaru, ¿piensas que —gemido—… mi olor…_ _ahí abajo_ _… ha cambiado?_

 _Su bestia interna rugió con excitación. Él se limitó a asentir y continuar proporcionando besos calientes sobre sus labios secretos. Kagome ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua adentrarse en su cueva y la punta de su nariz acariciar la nudosidad hipersensible de su sexo._

 _—_ _E-Es que —gemido—… cuando voy al baño —gemido—… tiene un olor —super gemido—…diferente._

 _Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza, hastiado de que esa humana no pudiera callarse ni cuando él le otorgaba el HONOR de proveerle un orgasmo._

 _—_ _Es el olor de este Sesshomaru, mujer —respondió—. Para que ningún hombre se acerque a lo que es_ _mío_.

 _Y con la meta de hacerla usar su voz sólo para excitar a su bestia con gemidos, volvió a su tarea, relamiéndose aún más con el dulce sabor de Kagome._

Su erección palpitó dolorosamente tan sólo de recordar que ella tardaría dos días en volver a la época feudal. Pero entonces, sintió que una lluvia de objetos extraños era aventada sobre su cabeza.

—¡Explica esto, mujer del demonio! —exigió, levantando uno de los sobres que Kagome había tirado sobre él.

—Así que era tu olor, ¿eh? —preguntó ella, con sus manos en jarra contra su cintura y agarrando su mochila en la derecha.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—¡Tengo _clamidia_ , Sesshomaru! —exclamó, enojada.

Sesshomaru movió su cabeza hacia un costado, claramente no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—¡Cla-mi-dia! —repitió ella, recalcando sílaba por sílaba—. Por el amor de Dios… es una enfermedad que se transmite al hacer… _e-e-esas cosas_ …

—Me ofendes, mujer —replicó él—. Yo no puedo contagiarme de esas enfermedades humanas.

—Pues yo SÍ y, de ahora en más, usaremos _eso_ para tener sexo —señalando al preservativo que Sesshomaru que sostenía entre los dedos.

Él abrió el paquete con los dientes y observó extrañado el objeto que ella le había lanzado en decenas.

—¡¿Cómo hacen aquí para no embarazarse? ¿Les arrancan el útero después de tener sexo?

La mirada entretenida y sádica de Sesshomaru (que no dejaba de jugar con el preservativo) fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

 **Palabras: 400**

* * *

 _Ahhhhh... Me reí un montón escribiendo y tramando este capítulo. He leído muchos fanfics donde mencionan que cuando ellos hacen "esas cosas" la Kagome (o Kikyo) huele a Sesshomaru (o Inuyasha) y luego los InuYoukais o demás demonios pueden olerlas xD Bueno... acá les traigo una posible causa para eso..._ :D _Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden cuidarse con preservativos (aunque sean sus novios), una nunca sabe. Aprovecho para agradecer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, algunas de ustedes (no se si hay niños por ahi) se encargaron de llenar de risas y cariño todos y cada uno de los capítulos de esta serie de drabbles... ¡Gracias por leerme! Un beso a todos *-*_


	16. Cliché 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic está inspirado en la actividad del mes de agosto (2016) del foro ¡Siéntate! (¡Clichés!)_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru-sama, ¡¿qué hace besando a la humana?!**

 **Cliché 16:** **Mi interés amoroso es un vampiro y todo es tan _guay_.**

Cerró el libro con un ruido fuerte, mientras chillaba emocionada. En la tapa se veía una manzana roja sostenida por unas manos casi tan blancas como la palabra"Twilight" impresa encima. Instada por Bella Swam, mordía con insistencia su labio. ¿Era una nueva manera de hacerlos más grandes? ó ¿acaso buscaba provocarse una herida sangrante para que él la transformara por fin? No lo sabía, pero si a ella le funcionó con Edward Cullen, probablemente la ayudaría con Sesshomaru.

Guardó el libro en su casillero y se miró una vez más al espejo. Su piel estaba más blanca ( _apenas_ ) que la semana anterior. Los baños con limón para aclararse el cuerpo, aparte de las sesiones de clareamiento anal y vaginal, estaban surtiendo efecto.

Pronto sería tan irresistible que ni Edward Cull-

Oh, esperen… ¡Corrección!

Ni Sesshomaru Taisho podría resistirse a su pálida piel, sus labios rojos e hinchados y su olor a jazmines. Aún si tuviera que rodar por colinas llenas de flores para conseguirlo.

Él NO tendría más opción que convertirla.

Sintió unas frías manos, heladas como las de un cadáver, posarse en su cintura. Un escalofrío mortal la recorrió. Repitiendo mentalmente que debía morderse el labio cada 3 palabras, se giró para encontrarse con el pecho de roca de su nuevo novio.

Sesshomaru evitó mirar el hermoso y palpitante cuello de Kagome. ¡Demonios! Era tan difícil resistirse a su sangre. Quería vaciar sus venas y rellenar el contenido de estas con su simiente.

Ok.. Ok… Tampoco era un degenerado.

Pero… Sí… obviamente, quería vaciar sus venas.

Su sangre lo llama y lo invitaba a pensamientos oscuros que lo dejaban sediento.

—¿Vamos a la cafetería? —preguntó ella.

Tenía en su mano un recipiente de bentō.

—¡Muero de hambre! —exclamó.

 _—_ Y yo _muero_ de sed —le susurró al oído.

La piel de Kagome se erizó, su cuerpo se debatía entre el miedo y la excitación.

—¿Quieres jugo? —preguntó ella, intentando calmar su sofoco.

 _"_ _No precisamente…"_ , respondió su murciélago interno que enseñaba los colmillos con sensualidad y un rugido se esparcía alrededor de su mente.

Sentados en la mesa más aislada y oscura, eran observados por toda la preparatoria. Las chicas sentían envidia de que ella pronto sería la cena de Sesshomaru.

¿Y quién no?

Kagome mordía su labio mientras desataba el nudo de la caja y levantaba la tapa.

—¡Huele delicioso! —exclamó, aspirando el fuerte aroma a pescado y marinada de ajo.

Agarró un poco de arroz con los palillos, se giró para darle de comer a Sesshomaru en la boca y, literalmente, observó como éste se hacía polvo en su asiento.

Bufó.

Capaz debería hacerle caso a Kouga, al menos los hombres lobo no tenían problemas con el ajo.

 **Palabras:** 450

* * *

 _Este cliché va dedicado a dominadaemoni._

 _Espero no haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero eso sí, aun quedan muuuuchos clichés por seguir explotando y abusando de ellos que este conjunto de cosos tiene para rato._

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería hacer uno de hombres lobos, duendes, elfos o youkais? ¡Besos!_

 _A._


End file.
